Diskussion:Danzou Shimura
Danzou - gut oder böse? Contra -Er hat mit Orochimaru gearbeitet -Ganz viele Sharingans geraubt -Mifune für seinen eigenen Besten kontrolliert -Mit Hanzou zusammen gearbeitet -Den Frosch getötet, der Naruto rufen sollte als pain konoha angriff ...(bitte weiteres eintragen) Pro -Als er starb,sagte er zu Tobi und Sasuke: Für die Ninjawelt,für Konoha. Ich kann euch nicht am Leben lassen.Hmmmmm...... Also ich stell mir das so vor , dass er eigentlich nur die ganze zeit hokage werden wollte .und nachdem er es geworden ist , ist er auch gut. Oder was ???!! - Das er den Frosch getötet hat spricht auch dafür das er gut ist. Er wollte damit Naruto retten und verhindern das Akatsuki in die Gewalt des Neunschwänzigen kommt. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen das Naruto Pain schlagen kann, zumal er den Yahikokörper wohl kannte und evtl wusste wie stark er ist. Izanagi na, das was man schon vermutet hat... das jutsu izanagi - auch ein gott, wie susanoo, amaterasu und tsukyuomi. dass danzou sowas wohl kann ist echt beeindruckend. bin gespannt was izangi ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:06, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich finds nur dumm das e rmit nem normalen sharingan eine technik besitzt, die in der mythologie über den drei andern mit dem ms steht, und das er jetzt mokuton besitzt is naja ich äußere mich jetzt mal nichtErnie1992 20:12, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :wir wissen noch nicht ob izanagi mit MS geht oder nicht... vllt hat dnzou doch i-wie ein MS oder es gibt eine andere erklärung dafür - 479 ist ja noch nicht raus. was mokuton bei danzou angeht, verstehe ich nicht warum es alle so dermaßen stört... 1. hatte danzou von natur aus kein mokuton, bei ihm ist es eher wie bei kakuzu (der hat die anderen elemente durch herzen anderer ergattert) also ist es nix neues. 2. danzou ist eben so einer, der alles tut um das zu erreichen was er will. also, wenn schon sowas geschieht dann nur bei danzou. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:20, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja schon es ist aber der punkt, bis vorhin war mokuton noch was besonderes und jetzt ist danzou erst nen neue sharinganbesitze und nun noch ein Mokuton-Nutzer was kommt als nächsten?, außergewöhnliches chakra oder sowas ähnliches wie das mal des fluches ode rnochn kekkei genkai, zwei hatter ja schon...Ernie1992 20:22, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ja, er hat zwei, aber es sind nicht seine eigene! er ist ein sammler, weiter nichts. es ist wie bei Kakashi oder Ao, die haben sich AUCH ein kekkei gankai geholt bzw gekriegt und wie bei orochimaru, der die mokuton-zellen 60 kindern eingepflanzt hat, wären mehrere von diesen babys am leben geblieben wäre mokuton auch nix. Danzou ist eben ein mensch, der alles anderen klaut, das ist alles. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:37, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nun, zurück zu Izanagi und zurück zu dir, Aeris, genauer gesagt: Zu der Theorie, die du mir mal erzählt hast: *Wie konnte Madara Hashirama Senju damals glauben lassen, er sei gestorben? - Vllt mit eben diesem Jutsu - es wird wieder wahrscheinlicher. *Und zu dem S/MS-Ding: Warum soll eine Technik des normalen Sharingans nicht stärker sein, als eine MS Technik? Niemand sagt, dass das MS die Endstufe darstellt. "Ein Meister mit einem Stein schlägt einen Novizen mit einem Schwert" heißt es. Die Naruto-Serie zeichnet sich gerade dadurch aus, dass so alberne Sachen wie "DAS hier sit die stärkste Attacke und die kann nicht besiegt werden" eben nicht gültig sind. Ninjason 21:18, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :absolut richtig Ninjason! Johnny/ジョニ一 21:28, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Für mich ist es nie zwischendurch unwahrscheinlicher geworden :) ! Irgendwie muss ich das nochmal alles auseinanderdröseln, wann Danzous Chakra sich jetzt nen Tuck verändert hat und wann nicht. Das mega mysteriöse Geheimins um Itachi war ja recht ernüchternd... Tsukuyomi halt. ..::Aeris::.. 21:44, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ... Und darauf hab ich jetzt 3 Wochen gewartet -.- Ninjason 21:46, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) PS: Lol, wisst ihr noch, wie alle gegrübelt haben, wer Danzou ist? Tobi, Madara, Izuna, Obito, und alle möglichen Kombinationen daraus. Aber was wurde aufgedeckt? Der 1. Hokage ist "in ihm"! ^^ ..::Aeris::.. 21:45, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- sollte man bei danzous jutsus nicht das Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan hinzufügen? schließlich ließ er einen baum entstehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:06, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) würde ich nciht machen, könnte ja auchn anderes Holz-Jutsu seinErnie1992 22:08, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :das ist klar, dass es i-ein mokuton jutsu ist. die sache ist die: soweit ich mich erinnern kann beschreibt Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan allgemein die mokuton jutsus (so wie z.B sharingan auch bei den jutsus steht) ich weiß jetzt nur nicht genau ob es das "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan" oder einfach "Mokuton no Jutsu" war? wir haben aber kein "Mokuton no Jutsu" - deshalb kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern in welchem der databooks oder vllt im manga es stand, dass entwerder das eine oder das andere die mokuton jutsus allgemein beschreibt, die entstehung der bäume also. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:14, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) also wenn das so ist wär ich für mokuton no jutsuErnie1992 22:18, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Mokuton Da er ja, auch wenn nur verpflanzt, Mokuton beherrscht, sollte er auch in der Lage sein Doton und Suiton beherrschen. An sich war es so, das man Elementverbindungen nur kann, wenn man mindestens 2 Elemente hat und diese verbinden kann. Zwar hat Danzo sich das Mokuton sich einpflanzen lassen, aber von der Logik her sollte es ihm nur möglich sein es zu nutzen wenn er auch die 2 Elemente (Doton und Suiton) beherrscht. Andernfalls wären mehr Menschen auf der Welt die Mokuton beherrschen könnten (die Testsubjekte wie Yamato), wenn es jeder einfach so kriegen könnte. So seh ich das jedenfalls. Aber ich bin mir sicher das wahrscheinlich wenigstens 2 - 3 Leute sagen werden das man es erst beweisen muss, wie immer halt.^^ Sum2k3 18:14, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ja du hast recht ^^ erst muss es bestätigt werden - im manga oder sonst wie. zu deiner aussage, dass es sonst mehr menschen geben würde, die mokuton benutzen können: 1. all die anderen testobjekte sind gestorben - nur yamato (damals als baby) hats überlebt.; 2. wenn du sagst, dass man nur doton und suiton braucht um mokuton zu können ist es totaler quatsch - kakashi oder kisame haben auch die beiden elemente und was weiß ich noch wieviele andere shinobi... so geht das nicht. mokuton ist schon defenitiv ein kekkei genkai. außerdem hat sich danzou nicht mokuton einpflanzen lassen, sondern die DNA des 1. hokage (und wahrscheinlich sein gesicht, wie auch immer). Es ist zwar nicht ausgeschlossen, dass danzou doton und suiton besitzt, aber es kann auch sein, dass er nur mokuton als einzelnes kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:28, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mich lediglich teilweise ein wenig unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich meinte natürlich das nur die Mokuton benutzen können welche auch wenigstens die beiden Elemente Wasser und Erde beherrschen. Es war nicht so gemeint das man automatisch Elementverbindungen beherrscht wenn man 2 oder mehr Elemente kann. Dann wäre Kakashi definitiv der stärkste Ninja. Das die anderen Testsubjekte/Babys gestorben sind liegt meiner Meinung nur daran, das sie nicht beide Grundelemente in sich hatten, was bei Yamato wohl zustimmen könnte. Natürlich ist das eher eine Theorie (oder wurde das irgendwann mal irgendwo gesagt?^^). Wobei natürlich diese These überhaupt nur eine Theorie ist, das Danzos Mokuton Suiton und Doton vorraussetzt. Man könnte es ja evtl in die Theorien-Seite einbringen? (ich hab da nicht soviel Ahnung von..) ..und wenn es dann doch zutrifft, hab ich wenigstens ein Grund mich zu freuen weil ich auch mal eine Theorie hatte die sich bewahrheitete. :P Sum2k3 19:11, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt tut es mir irgendwie leid, dass er gestorben ist. Danzou - kein 6. Hokage! im fanbook, wo alle kage vorgestellt wurden, ist danzou nicht als hokage bezeichnet worden, sondern als KANDIDAT für den posten des 6. hokage! somit war danzou nicht der 6. hakge... er hat nur die aufgaben des hokage vorübergehend übernommen und war gleichzeitig der kandidat für den posten. da er jetzt tot ist, wird er auch logischerweise nicht der sechste. außerdem hat er selbst gesagt und auch kakashi, dass erst die jounin abstimmen müssen und bla bla... jedenfalls wurde er von kishimoto im fanbook nur als kandidat dür den 6. hokage bezeichnet. jetzt ist er tot und damit das thema: "danzou - der 6. oder nicht?" erledigt! Johnny/ジョニ一 19:46, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC)